L'amour d'un shinigami
by Yurika Su
Summary: Mon nom est William T. Spears. Je suis un shinigami qui travail sérieusement. Tout le contraire de mon collègue, Grell Sutcliff. Mais étrangement, cet homme attise ma curiosité. Oui, ma curiosité...
1. Introduction

Les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso.

**L'AMOUR DU SHINIGAMI**

Mon nom est William T. Spears.

Je suis un dieu de la mort, membre du service de contrôle et souvent envoyé en mission dans le monde des humains.

Les humains... des créatures fascinantes, prisées par les démons... mais en aucun cas à envier. Ils attirent ma curiosité mais n'en sont pas pour autant si intéressant.

Les démons... de vils créatures mais dont la liberté me ramène à ma place de simple contrôleur.

En serais-je jaloux ?

Il faut bien l'avouer, mon travail est loin d'être satisfaisant et ma vie est loin d'être palpitante.

Une vie de shinigami.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'exentrique. Posé, froid et stoïque,on pourrai me décrire ainsi et ce ne serai que pure vérité.

J'ai beau être une personne discrète, ce n'est pas le cas de mon collègue.

Grell Sutcliff, l'homme le plus exentrique et énervant que je connaisse.

Et dire que je me le coltine la plupart du temps, en plsu d'être devenu sa cible de séduction.

Eh oui, Grell essaie tant bien que mal de jouer de ses charmes féminins sur moi mais son exubérence m'épuise.

Il ne fait rien comme les autres. Ses lunettes de shinigami ne sont pas réglementaires. sa tenue non plus. Son comportement est laxiste et son travail pour le moins decevant.

Mais... il est dynamique, plein de vie, joyeux et terriblement farfelu...

Ce type... enfin, il se prend pour une femme... alors... cette chose... j'ai un peu honte de dire qu'il m'apporte un peu de gaité (sans mauvais jeu de mots!)

J'ai l'impression qu'avec lui, ma vie est un peu moins fade...

Ma fierté... ma fierté le repousse...


	2. Chap 1 : La décision émanant du souvenir

Les personnages appartiennnet à Yana Toboso.

**Chapitre 1 : Un souvenir**

Je crois me souvenir du jour ou Grell a subitement changé, car il n'a pas toujours était comme ça...

Avant d'être ce qu'il est, il était un bon élève à l'académie des shinigami. Sérieux et plutôt doué dans son travail. Mais moi... Moi, je n'avais pas l'air d'être fait pour être shinigami. Mon manque de rigueur influait sur mon travail et le jour de l'examen arriva.

Et avec qui j'ai du le passer ? Grell n'avais pas non plus l'air bien anthousiaste de passer cette journée avec moi. Il faut dire que la motivation me manquait. Et malgrè la volonté de toujours vouloir bien faire, je ne faisais que nous attirer des ennuies...

A peine étions-nous arrivés dans le monde des humains que je dévoilai notre couverture à notre cible. Je ne voyait pas le mal à cela. Cet homme allait mourir. Quelle importance qu'il connaisse notre identité ?

Bref, le rêglement l'interdisait et Grell me l'avais bien rappeler. Plusieurs fois il m'avait tiré par la cravate pour me faire la morale.

Nous avons bel et bien rempli la mission malgrè les différents que nous avons eu. Avant de repartir, nous nous sommes reposé sur le toit d'un immeuble. Notre vision du travail a alors déclenché notre premier vrai conflit. Sur ce point là, nous étions trop différents pour nous entendre. Un combat. C'est ce que cette discution a déclenché. J'avais beau ne pas être un élève exemplaire sur le point théorie, la pratique est mon fort. Alors quand Grell essaya de m'attaquer, j'ai laissé parler mes reflex. Un coup dans le ventre... Un coup dans le dos... Et on recommenca cette danse un bon nombre de fois...

Après ce combat et une fois que nous fûmes rentré, Grell réapparu devant moi changé.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi mais il a perdu son sérieux ce jour-là...

_Un coup dans le ventre... Un coup dans le dos... Et l'on recommenca cette danse encore et encore... Je ne pensais pas William aussi fort. Mais ce jour-là, j'ai découvert une toute autre facette de lui. Derrière sa maladresse se cachait une puissance inattendu. Ce combat m'ouvrit les yeux. Je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer. Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir. Je ne pouvais ne pas m'attacher à cet être fort seulement en surface._

_Mais comment rattraper tout ces moments ou je l'avais repoussé ?_

_William... peut être mes sentiments ont-ils changé..._

Finalement, Grell eu le post de shinigami envoyé en mission chez les humains. Quant à moi, j'obtint un post au service de contrôle. Bien évidement, Grell se faisait très souvent contrôlé. C'est exaspérant d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui a surveillé. Il faut dire que depuis que nous étions revenu de notre mission d'examen, son sérieux s'envola pour laisser place à ce constant anthousiasme. Toujours souriant, dynamique, et collé à moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? En réalité, ce comportement me met mal à l'aise. Du coup, je reste de glace, froid et fermé à toute opportunité. J'ai toujours écouté ma tête... jamais mon coeur. Ce qui fait que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le comprendre. Que veux-t-il ? C'est trop dur de l'écouter ! En réalité, quand Grell me parle avec sa voix haut perchée et ses propos incensés, je le sens, mon coeur, qui veut me dire quelque chose.

Si pendant tout ce temps je ne l'avais jamais écouté, c'est surtout par ce qu'il ne s'était jamais manifesté.

Depuis peu, il refait surface. De plus en plus fort. Et je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'il cesse. Cesse de me torturer la poitrine avec tes "Will-chan" ! Plus j'entends ces mots, plus il devient dur de contenir les battements...

D'ou ma décision. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à Grell. Je ferais, dorénavant, tout pour l'éviter. Peut-être que comme ça, ma vie redeviendra normale, banale, monotone... Peut-être mon coeur cessera-t-il de se manifester... C'est un sentiment inconnu qui me transperce le torse. Je veux l'évacuer. Je me ferai discret en me cachant de mon collègue.

Voilà, je vais mieux.

Ryrhme normal, respiration lente, je suis détendu.

Mais toi Grell... comment le prends-tu que je t'évite ainsi ?

Aï... mon rythme s'accélère et ma respiration est sacadée.

Je n'y comprend rien...


	3. Chap 2 : La rencontre

Chapitre 2 : Un sentiment

Mon supérieur m'a dit de me rendre dans le monde des humains. Cela fait un an que je travail au service de contrôle et que presque toutes mes missions concernent la même et unique personne. Qui ? Qui ne respecte jamais les rêgles ? Qui s'attire tout les ennuis ? Moi qui cherchait à l'éviter le plus possible, je crois que la situation s'est agravée...

Mais cette fois... cette fois fut pire que les autres !

Bien que Grell soit incompétent, il a un minimum de jugote, alors s'attaquer à un démon et le provoquer, c'est de la folie, au mieux de l'inconscience. J'avais oublié que Grell était un inconscient.

Dans les couloirs de l'académie des shinigamis, je me préparais à me rendre chez les humains, récuperer Grell et le sermoner comme d'habitude, mais de jeunes shinigamis discutaient entre eux assez bruyemment pour que leur convesation arrive à mon oreille.

- Vous connaissez Grell-sempai ? demanda un premier garçon.

- Oui, bien sur ! Qui ne le connait pas ? répliqua un deuxième en ricanant.

- Il en dans la galère ! repris le premier.

J'ai tendu mon oreille et arrêté de respirer un court instant comme pour ne plus emmettre aucun bruit au risuqe de louper quelque chose de cette conversation.

- Comment ça ? demanda le troisième jeune shinigami.

Le premier repris son explication.

- Grell est en mission dans le monde des humains mais on vient de découvrir un truc incroyable ! Depuis plusieurs semaines, il aide une humain !

Mes yeux se sont soudain écarquillés. Je stresse. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore celui-là ? Il va s'attirer encore plus d'ennuis ! Je suis calme...

Le shinigami continu :

- Il paraît même qu'il a commis plusieurs meutres avec cette humaine ! Vous imaginez un peu les conséquences !

- Oui, surtout s'il se fait prendre... répliqua un des deux autres.

- C'est le cas. Mais le plus embétant, c'est surtout le combat dans lequel il s'est lancé... contre un démon !

Aussitôt, j'ai senti mon sang bouilloné à l'interrieur de mes veines. J'ai couru. Laissé mes affaires sur place avant de me précipiter à l'extérieur de l'académie. J'ai une mission à accomplir et je déteste faire des heures supplémentaire alors j'ai fait le plus vite possible. Entre l'académie et le monde des humains, j'avais l'impression que le trajet durait des heures, de ne pas avancer, et pourtant je filais aussi vite que possible, plus que jamais auparavent. Je sentais même les gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur mon front. Mes dents grinçaient. Mes points étaient serrés. Et tandis que je filais de toits en toits, j'entendis des cris et... un bruit de tronconneuse ! Le souffle coupé, je me dirigeai vers la source de ces sons. Il faut dire que la faux de la mort choisie par ce cher Grell n'était pas passée inaperçue. Combien de fois lui avais-je demandé d'en changer... Mais c'est qu'il y tiens à sa faux customisé et cette fois-ci, je fut heureux de l'entendre. Elle m'indiquais l'emplacement de son propriétaire sans doute en danger.

Quand j'exécutais mes missions de récupération, c'était toujours Grell qui avait enfrain les rêgles. Là, non seulement il les a enfrain, mais il s'est aussi mis en danger, peut être condamné ? Mon poux s'accélère. Il faut que je me dépèche, arriver à temps. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard !

Je me suis interposé. Après tout, c'était mon rôle, ma mission de récupérer cet imbécile de Grell. L'aurais-je fait sans cet ordre ? Peut-être... Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis arrété sur le toit d'un immeuble et j'ai apreçu ce pauvre Grell à terre. J'ai soupiré mais je ne sais si c'était de fatigue, d'exaspération ou... de soulagement. Et puis sa faux ? J'ai bien entendu son bruit, alors ou est-elle ? Soudain, j'ai vu un homme, tout de noir vêtu s'approcher de Grell, il avait sa faux dans les mains et s'apprêter à s'en servir contre son propriétaire déjà dans un sale état.

Cet homme, il ressemblait à un humain, mais j'étais persuadé qu'il était loin d'en être un. Cette odeur... Un démon ! Cet être diabolique avait donc pris l'apparence d'un séduisant humain et était sur le point d'achever mon collègue, un sourire angélique aux lèvres. C'est dégoutant. Les démons sont dégoutants. Ils se croient tous permis et ne suivent aucune rêgles. C'est presque enviable... mais quand on voit comment cette liberté les a rendu, je préfère encore mon quotidien monotone.

Ma faux a sauvé mon minable collègue d'une fin certaine en retenant la tronconneuse. Le démon semblait surpris. C'était amusant de contrecarrer ses plans. Quand je suis descendu de mon toit, atterrissant sur la face déjà contre terre de Grell, j'ai commencais les politesses en me présentant à ce démon, attendant un nom en retour. Mais rien. Un air surpris, puis un sourir narquois pour me laisser comprendre que je dérangais. Tant mieux, j'embarque l'autre imbécile et je m'en vais.

Tourner le dos à un démon... Quelle idée... Il en a bien sur profiter pour tenter une attaque que mes reflex ont réussi à stopper.

Ce fut sur cette dernière tentative que je suis parti, traînant Grell par ce qui lui sert de cheveux.

Je venais de rencontrer Sebastian Michaelis, sédusant démon, se faisant passer pour un talentueux majordome, mais au fond, sans pitié et assoiffé de sang.


End file.
